1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for reading out an image by optically reading out image information from an original document, converting the image information into an electronic signal, and sampling the level of the electronic signal at a prescribed timing.
2. Related Art
In an image reading apparatus such as a scanner, the image of a document is read by optically reading the document with a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor to obtain image information and converting the image information into an electronic signal and sampling the level of the electronic signal at a prescribed sampling timing, which may also be called “sampling point” hereinafter.